Chaos on Comodo
by tasyatazzu
Summary: Suatu hari, di kota malam penuh romansa. R


**Disclaimer: Gravity Corp & Lee Myoung-Jin**

**

* * *

  
**

Tik tok tik tok…

Suara jarum jam memecah kesunyian malam. Gelap seolah menyelimuti diri. Sumber cahaya hanyalah lampu koridor di luar yang masih menyala. Semilir angin dingin entah darimana membuatku menarik selimutku lebih jauh, hampir menutupi kepala. Berguling ke kanan, aku berusaha terlelap.

**DUAR!!!!!**

Suara letusan senjata api menggema memecah malam. Terlonjak, aku terduduk siaga. Sambil mencoba mendengarkan keadaan sekitar yang mendadak sunyi, aku turun dari tempat tidur dan bergerak pelan menuju pedang besarku. Sudah dua hari aku menginap di penginapan kota Comodo dan sudah dua hari pula aku mendengar keributan yang sama. Suara senjata api meledak dan kesunyian tiba-tiba yang mengikutinya.

Pelan, aku mendengar derit lantai kayu rapuh diinjak. Aku semakin siaga. Peganganku pada Claymore hasil taruhan mengeras. Kakiku memasang kuda-kuda, siap menerjang apapun yang menerjangku duluan. Langkah kaki pelan itu semakin mendekati pintu kamarku. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dan ia berhenti tepat di depan kamarku. Suara lenguhan tidak manusiawi menandakan yang sedang berdiri di depan kamarku bukan manusia. Pengalamanku sebagai seorang Paladin selama dua tahun tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja.

"_DUST_!" seru seseorang diiringi ledakan keras dan jeritan. Rupa-rupanya ada seseorang diluar sana yang curi start menghajar makhluk apapun itu di depan kamarku. Marah karena diserang tiba-tiba, aku mendengar raungan keras dan derapan menghancurkan makhluk itu ketika ia mengejar si pencuri start. Dalam sekejap, suasana menjadi sunyi senyap lagi. Aku menggaruk rambut coklat berantakanku dan memutuskan memakai armor terlebih dahulu sebelum keluar dan masuk ke medan perang.

* * *

"Freeeey!!!" seru seorang pemuda dari kejauhan. Aku yang sedang mengunyah lidah buaya nyaris saja tersedak. Kesal, aku menoleh kearahnya. Ia sedang berlari-lari panik. "Frey!!!"

"Apa, Flux? Kenapa teriak-teriak gitu sih? Nanti musuh jadi tahu keberadaan kita," kataku kesal. Jauh-jauh datang ke Comodo dari Geffen dengan maksud cari pacar, malah terjebak di tengah perang antara pasukan Baphomet dan Nightmare Terror.

"Justru itu!" katanya lagi, panik. Coat coklat berbulu lembutnya dipenuhi bercak darah.

"Hei, kau terluka?" tanyaku sambil menyentuh darah yang ada. Tiba-tiba, tanganku tersengat rasa sakit luar biasa. Kulit yang menyentuh darah itu mendadak kering dan mengelupas, seolah habis menyentuh asam pekat.

_Eh, asam?_

Aku menoleh ke arah Flux yang sedang sibuk mengisi revolver-nya dengan amunisi. Aku mengerenyit tidak suka. Insting hewanku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Flux, kau tidak…

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" raung sesuatu sambil menghancurkan tembok di depanku. Seekor Baphomet yang berlubang disana-sini menatap kami kejam dengan mata merahnya. Tanduknya hilang sebelah. Aku menelan air ludahku gugup.

"Er, Flux?" tanyaku namun ia tidak menggubris. Ia malah mengarahkan senjatanya pada monster kambing itu.

"_BULL'S EYE_!!!"

_**Oh, TUHAN**!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

Tebas ini, tebas itu, penggal ini, penggal itu. Melompati mayat-mayat monster penuh lubang, menghindar dengan luwes bak seorang penari. Ah, seandainya aku wanita aku pasti sudah jadi Gipsy sekarang.

Seekor Baphomet cilik yang mengganggu acara melamun di tengah malamku dengan iseng menyeruduk pelindung kakiku dengan tanduk kecilnya. Tentu saja, Bapho. Jr melawan Paladin sepertiku adalah suatu kesalahan besar. Eh, tunggu. Monster bertipe Demon seperti mereka menyerangku. Itu BODOH namanya.

Tiba-tiba seekor Baphomet besar mendobrak tembok di depan. Dari dalam debu yang berterbangan, melompat seorang pemuda berpakaian serba coklat. Di kedua tangannya terdapat dua buah senjata api kembar.

"_Triple Action_!" serunya sambil menarik pelatuk. Seketika, rentetan timah panas dimuntahkan oleh pistolnya. Baphomet itu menjerit ketika salah satu peluru mengenai matanya.

"_Meteor Assault_!" seru seseorang dari dalam debu, sambil diiringi jatuhnya batu-batu api entah darimana.

_Hem, rupa-rupanya tidak hanya aku yang terjebak dalam pertempuran aneh ini._

"Gloria Domini," bisikku pelan. Seolah menjawab panggilanku, cahaya menyeruak keluar dari celah-celah tanah kota, menyelimuti semua monster yang ada pada jarak satu kilometer dariku. Jeritan-jeritan kesakitan mendadak memenuhi kota Comodo diikuti dengan menghilangnya monster-monster tersebut satu-persatu.

Tapi rupanya, Comodo itu jauh lebih luas, Bung.

"_Oratio_."

"_Judex_."

"_Epiclesis._"

Cahaya-cahaya putih menyilaukan mendadak menyelimuti seluruh kota Comodo disertai dengan munculnya pohon cahaya. Lagi, raungan kesakitan muncul, membahana, menggaung sempurna memenuhi setiap sudut kota Comodo. Aku harus melindungi mataku agar tidak tersengat cahaya menyilaukan tersebut.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian matahari terbit, menyinari kota malam penuh romansa yang kini sedikit berantakan. Aku melihat seorang Gunslinger dan Assasin Cross berdiri di tengah jalan, terengah-engah, dan tiga orang berpakaian putih-biru di atap.

"Kark, apa kita terlalu berlebihan?" tanya satu-satunya wanita di kelompok itu. Pria berambut hitam legam sebahu menggeleng.

"Tidak, Fauf. Tidak ada yang berlebihan. Semua kita lakukan demi keselamatan semua penduduk kota Comodo."

"Tapi aku baru loh melihat _outbreak_ yang segini parah. Apa memang perang tidak akan terelakkan lagi?" tanya pemuda tanggung berambut perak berantakan. Kelihatannya yang termuda di antara mereka.

"Semoga semua ramalan mengenai perang yang menghancurkan itu hanyalah ramalan belaka. Bahkan Valkyrie pun tidak dapat mengetahui apa rencana Odin pada kita," Fauf berbisik lirih. Aku mengamati mereka bertiga. Pakaian dan kemampuan yang tidak aku ketahui. Seolah merasakan tatapan ingin tahuku, pemuda berambut perak menoleh padaku.

"Kark, sebaiknya kita pergi kalau tidak ingin menarik perhatian lebih banyak lagi," katanya. Kark menoleh kearahnya, lalu padaku, dan pada duo Gunslinger-Assasin Cross yang sedang melihat mereka juga.

"Idemu bagus, Ryth," katanya sebelum mengeluarkan tiga sayap kupu-kupu pink dari sakunya. Ia membagikannya pada si wanita dan si pemuda tanggung. Dengan satu gerakan mantap, mereka merobek sayap itu bersamaan dan menghilang dari pandangan, menyisakan tanda tanya.

"Wow, keren!" seru si Gunslinger. Aku mengenali suaranya. Ia yang tadi menembak monster di depan kamarku.

"Keren apanya, itu kan cuma Butterfly Wing," kata si Assasin Cross kesal sambil mengerenyit. Rupanya bahu kanannya terluka parah. Darah merembes mewarnai pakaiannya. Dengan luka sehebat itu ia masih bisa berdiri tegak, memang hebat para Assasin Cross itu. Aku berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua sembari menyarungkan pedang.

"Hei, Gunslinger," kataku. Si Gunslinger menoleh. "Terima kasih ya sudah menyerang monster di penginapan. Kalau tidak ada kau mungkin aku sudah mati."

"Oh, Baphomet itu? Haha, sudahlah. Kebetulan aku sedang ada di sana dan sedang mengambil barang-barang kami," katanya sambil tertawa lebar. Sejurus kemudian si Assasin menjitak kepalanya keras.

"SUDAHLAH KATAMU? LIHAT APA YANG KAMBING SIALAN ITU LAKUKAN PADA BAHUKU!!!" serunya kesal sambil mengerenyit. Si Gunslinger memasang wajah siap menangis.

"Maaf, Freeeey!!!" katanya berlinang air mata. Frey, si Assasin itu, hanya membuang nafas panjang sebelum terduduk lemas. Darah masih terus mengalir dari bahunya yang sobek parah. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan berlutut di sampingnya.

"Heal," kataku sambil mengonsentrasikan kekuatan pada tangan kanan. Sekejap, sobekan pada bahu Frey tertutup rapat. "Nah, selesai. Jangan marah-marah lagi ya," kataku sambil tersenyum dan berdiri.

"Terima kasih, tuan Paladin!" kata si Gunslinger sambil menunduk. "Terima kasih banyak!"

"Yaa, sama-sama. Aku permisi, ada banyak yang harus kukerjakan. Sampai jumpa lain kali," kataku sambil membungkuk dan beranjak pergi.

"Siapa namamu?" seru Frey. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Solvrein."

"Terima kasih, Solvrein," katanya sambil berdiri dan tersenyum. Aku mengangguk dan melanjutkan perjalananku.

* * *

"Hei, Frey, kenapa mukamu merah begitu?"

* * *

A/N : haloo semuanyaa! perkenalkan saya pendatang baru di fandom iRO~~

*bungkuk-bungkuk*

Emm, mungkin ada yang bingung sama tiga skill terakhir. Oratio, Judex, dan Epiclesis itu skill dari Arc Bishop. Apa itu Arc Bishop? menurut ratemyserver(dot)net Arc Bishop adalah terusan dari job High Priest.

Yaa, detailnya mohon di copy lalu di-paste-kan saja link tersebut~

Read and review please?

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


End file.
